Dinosaur Diana
by SilverDawn15
Summary: After a car accident leaves a five-year old girl an orphan, Owen adopts the niece he's heard of. Now ten years later, Diana is a raptor trainer alongside her uncle but she has a secret to tell: she was there when the Indominus Rexes hatched and they imprinted on her. Now that one of them escaped and is causing havoc. Will she be able to save her Rex or will they die?
1. Prologue

Dinosaur Diana

Prologue

"Mommy! Hurry up!" A five year old girl with short brown hair and bright green eyes wearing a gray nightdress while holding a green stuffed T-Rex doll shouted from the top of the stairs. "Coming Di!" Her mother shouted as she got off of the chair and still held the phone to her ear as she walked up the stairs to put her daughter to bed. "I'm serious Owen," She said as she put the covers over her daughter, who said "Hi Uncle Owen!" and made her smile. "Diana says 'Hi' and I don't think Jurassic World is safe enough for a five year old girl."

As she walked downstairs, Diana stared at the ceiling before looking at her nightstand where a strange-shaped whistle was sitting. She smiled to herself before clutching her stuffed T-Rex closer and fell asleep. Back downstairs where her mother was still on the phone... "No, I will not allow Diana to go see the dinosaurs!" She said into the phone in a low voice. "Owen, she's only five and I don't want her to create a life-long fear of those creatures!" She hung up the phone and put it back on the receiver before grabbing her keys, called the babysitter, and waited until the babysitter Anna arrived.

"She likes to wake up early so make sure she's awake by seven, and she likes to make breakfast but will ask for help if it's needed." Diana's mother said to the red haired woman who was in her late teens. "It'll be okay, Ms. Grady," Anna said as she gently pushed the woman out the door. "Just go cool down for a while." As she heard the car go down the driveway, she went upstairs to check up on Diana and found her blissfully asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Diana and Anna were watching TV while Anna had the house phone in her hand and was very nervous. It was almost a half hour past the time Diana's mother was supposed to be home, and not once has she called. She quickly changed the program to the news to see if there was any clues about Diana's mother's whereabouts.

 **"Early this morning, police have found a car upside down in a ditch. Analyzing the marks left on the car shows that it was hit around midnight by another car speeding over the limit and flipped over a couple of times before landing harshly in the ditch. The driver looked like she was in the middle of calling for help when it was too late."**

Then Diana's mother's picture was shown.

"M-Mommy..." Diana mumbled before hiding her head on Anna's stomach. "Is there any other relatives you have?" Anna asked as she tried to console the almost crying five-year old. "M-Mommy was talking to Uncle Owen before I went to bed," Diana offered as she pulled her head out of the teenagers' stomach and looked at her with tears in her eyes. "She was saying something about Jurassic World and life-long fear of dinosaurs."

"Well," Anna said as she stood up and held the five-year old on her hip. "Let's order a ticket and call your uncle so you can go to Jurassic World!" Diana laughed as she was put back on the floor, and ran upstairs to pack what she could reach while Anna called Owen. "Hey there Mr. Grady!" She said as the phone went through and she heard someone speak on the other end. "I'm Anna, and I have some depressing news... Your sister Viola died in a car accident... I know, but here's the catch: she has this five-year old daughter... Yes, Diana. So I was wondering if you can take care of her?... Thank you! Thank you! You have no idea how much she will love it there!"

And that was the start of the huge change in Diana's life.

* * *

 _Ten years later..._

"Okay boys, up here!" Diana, who was now fifteen, shouted as she stood on the catwalk that surrounded the raptor paddock. It was a bit unusual that there were two raptor paddocks but after the first batch hatched, a second batch hatched and the raptors from the second batch imprinted on her while the first batch imprinted on her uncle. The two paddocks were connected by a covered walkway so that the male raptors and the female raptors could meet, although Blue and Black have been acting weird.

Diana's raptors were named by a similar NATO system like her uncle's, but she chose the names. The first born raptor was green with black stripes, so he was given the name Black. The second born was a gray raptor who was given the name Colbaltite or Cobalt for short. The third born was a golden raptor with dark markings who was given the name Diaspore, and the fourth born was a dark gray raptor with small, darker spots who was given the name Everfall. Either way, they were Diana's pack and Black was the Beta while she was their Alpha.

"Colbalt leave Everfall alone!" Diana shouted but gasped and nearly fell off the catwalk as she leaned on the railings. "COLBALTITE!" Cobaltite was a very playful raptor so he got into trouble easily, even when it was with Charlie. The gray raptor looked at her before barking and tried to stay still, although he fidgeted a bit. "Now left-" The raptors moved to the left. "-right-" They moved to the right. "-and... chase!" She pressed a button that released a pig, which made the raptors instantly target it.

"Hey," A voice sounded out, which made her look to the side to see her uncle. "How are the boys?" "Colbalt is still playful as ever," She said before thinking over what she said. "Although he likes picking on Everfall, he does like playing with Charlie whenever they visit or if we visit them." OINK! Both of them looked in the paddock to see the pig run back in its' cage as Black tried to take a bite out of it. "Ready boys?" She asked them as she held out a bucket which was full of something that caught their attention from the caged pig and made them wag their tails in excitement.

"Cobalt, here's yours," She said as she threw a kelt salmon to the gray raptor, who caught it head first. "Diaspore," She threw a brow trout at the golden raptor, who caught it but it slipped out of his mouth before he caught it again. "Everfall," She threw another brown trout, this time at the spotted raptor who caught it by it's tail. "Black, this one is for you boy." She threw a big striped bass to the black striped raptor, who caught it in his mouth without dropping it. They left to go eat as she turned towards her uncle, but saw Vic Hoskins walking towards them.

"Owen..." She said, which made him stiffly turn around to see Vic. "Good job Gradys," Vic said as he stood near them. "Keep this up and they'll be ready for the park's new upgrades of defenses." "We didn't agree to make our raptors weapons." Diana interrupted but was ignored. "I just seen they can respond to command," Hoskins continues. "You need to take your research and get it on it's feet."

"They're wild animals, Hoskins," Diana continued speaking and finally got his attention. "Trust us, you don't want them in the field." "I just saw a bond. A real bond," Hoskins jumps in front of them and prevents them from walking away any more, "between man and beast." "You're in our way," Owen says calmly.

"Come on. We're the same. We're dogs of war. We know that the military need to reduce casualties. Some people think robots are the future." Owen scoffs and pushes past him again to walk down a platform with Diana beside him. "Look," Hoskins calls after him, "Nature gave us the most effective killing machines seventy five million years ago and now we know that they can take orders." Owen and Diana whipped back around to him and glares. Barry finally intervenes before Owen and Diana really do punch this guy.

"Finally make progress and this is the first thing he says? Make a weapon?" Barry asks in disbelief. Hoskins scoffs like they're the ones being unreasonable in this situation. "Come on, gents and lady. It's grown up time," He tells them as they continue to walk. "Drones can't search tunnels and cave. And they're hackable. The minute war does break out all that fancy tech is gonna go dark."

"Yeah well that tech's not gonna eat them if they forget to feed it," Owen argues. "Look," Hoskins points down at the male raptors who are eating the fish they got. "Look, at these creatures. They have millions of instincts in their cells. Instincts that we can program. Their loyalty can not be bought. These guys are gonna go straight into the enemies teeth and eat them belt buckle and all."

"What if they decide they want to be in control?" Barry asks. "Well then we'll remind them who is and terminate the rogues. Promote only loyal bloodlines." Barry laughs and walks away before he really loses it. "What? What's so funny?" Hoskins asks. "You come here and you don't learn anything about these animals except what you want to know," Owen tells him and Hoskins rolls his eyes. "You made them and now you think you own them."

"We do own them," Hoskins said seriously. "Extinct animal don't have no rights." "They're not extinct anymore Hoskins." Diana reminds him as she and Owen starts to walk away. A squeal catches their attention in the female raptor paddock and they ran towards the gate just in time to see one of the workers use an animal control catch pole but as the pig entered the cable... Echo ran through and grabbed it, causing the worker to fall into the paddock.

Owen briefly had a look of fear before running towards the gate and slowly opening it as the raptors got closer to the worker franticly kept scooting away. "Owen no!" Barry shouts as Diana shout "Uncle Owen!" Owen ran towards the raptors and noticed the guards on the catwalk pulled out gun-like tazers. "Oh! No! Hold you fire! Hold your fire! Do not fire!" He got between the raptors and the worker while still holding his hand out and got hissed at. "Put twelve amps in these animals they're never gonna trust me again." As he was saying that, he worker scooted back to the gate where Barry helped him into the gate.

"Blue. Stand down." A roar-like bark was all he got in return. "Hey! Hey! What did I just say?! Delta I see you. Back up!" He received another roar-like bark from said raptor. "Close the gates." Diana ordered calmly, which made Barry stare at her in shock. "Are you crazy?!" He shouted at the blank-faced fifteen year old. "Trust me," She said as she kept staring at the raptors. "Close the gate." _"Close the gate!"_ The worker shouted, making Barry push the button.

He closed his eyes so he wouldn't see his best friend getting mauled until he heard the gates finally close... and raptors scratching at the gate in frustration? He opened his eyes to see Owen get up... on the side of the gate they were in. "Hey," Owen said to the worker, who slowly looked at him. "Ever wonder why there was a job opening?" "Don't turn your back to the raptors." Diana offered as she and Owen left while the worker slowly looked behind him... and saw Charlie growling as she could fit as much of her snout as she could through the iron bars and grasping the lower bars angrily.

Diana went back to her raptors, and saw Cobalt growling at the windows. She went in their enclosure and looked through the windows to see Hoskins leaving. "Don't worry boys," She said as the others went to circle around her. "I have a feeling that this won't be the last time we'll see him."


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: Storming Gale and Frosted Gale

It was hot in the afternoon as Diana walked to a certain paddock where her two babies were. Okay, so she had her raptor pack but she could never touch them when they were small but for these two, they nearly attacked anyone that wasn't her and wanted only her to take care of them. She went past security since the guards knew about what happened when the two dinosaurs were born.

She stood at the viewing window while pulling at the collar of her black shirt and looked around the empty paddock... until she noticed the trees part and nothing came out of it. She smiled before leaving and headed to the door as she looked around to see if anyone was noticing then she went inside the enclosure and turned to make sure the door closed completely before anyone noticed it open and immediately sensed something a foot away from her head. "Hello Frosted Gale." She said as she turned around with a smile on her face to see the white dinosaur.

Unlike most dinosaurs created at Jurassic World, Frosted Gale is the first male dinosaur with a twin female sibling. Both siblings had the genomes of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, Velociraptor, Carnotaurus, and some that are classified, but by one look at the siblings Diana could tell that the rest was not dinosaur DNA. "Storming Gale! Where are you?" She shouted as she pretended to search for the female dinosaur.

"I could've sworn she was-" A bark interrupted her and made her turn around to see the other white dinosaur reappear from being invisible, although the female's hide looked whiter than her brother's. "Did anything happen while I was with your cousins?" Both dinosaurs looked at the window then turned back to her. _The red haired one came back with a dark one._ Storming Gale said to her as Frosted Gale let her sit on his head, which is how she'll be able to hear them clearly.

"Did she?" Diana asked in shock, she never took Claire as the one to look at dinosaurs. Diana was born with a gift to understand any animals, except her raptors. She communicates with them through her raptor whistle which is always around her neck. _They saw sis,_ Frosted Gale told her. _They were talking about if she was scary enough and that she will give the parents nightmares._ **_She certainly gave me a fright._** Diana thought as she remembered the time Storming Gale tried to eat her brother. If Diana wasn't there in time and reminded her that she would be alone for the rest of her life if she ate him, then she would've done it.

 _How's our cousins?_ Storming Gale asked, wanting to not remind their 'mother' of an almost incident. "Black behaves like a soldier to me, Diaspora wants some attention from Delta, and Cobaltite still taunts Everfall." Diana said quickly, which made both dinosaurs stare at each other. _I thought he would go for Charlie._ Was Frosted Gale's only reply. "Well, the packs only meet each other for one hour a day so... no. He does _love_ her, but he _likes_ teasing his brother." Diana replied before seeing the stationary guard stir from his sleep.

"I've got to go." That was his cue to put her down to the ground, and both siblings watched as she made her way to the door. "I'll try tonight." She promised as she opened the door a bit, which was enough for her to go through before it closed again.

* * *

Frosted Gale's PoV

"C'mon." I said as I started towards the trees before noticing something was off. "Storming?" I asked as I turned around and saw her still staring at the gate where Mom had gone through. She isn't thinking what I think she's thinking is she?! "Storming..." I growled, but still she didn't budge! "I wonder..." She started as she took a step forward. "Oh no! You heard Mom!" I said as I ran around her and stopped in her path. "What do you want to see our cousins?" _Oh god._ "You want to see our cousins." She is crazy! I knew I should've told Mom when I had the chance!

"Just one look then I'll be right back." She pleaded to me, but I knew better. "Sis, I know you want to see them but what would the humans think if they saw you OUT OF THE HOLDING PLACE." I told her with emphasis on the last part, but she still looked at the stupid door! "I just-" "You know what, fine. Fine! I don't care anymore, you're the older sibling so you can make your choice. Me, I'm staying here WAITING FOR MOM." I can't believe her! I thought as I went into the trees and headed towards our nests. She can't be that determined to see them can she?

No! No. It's her choice, it shouldn't bother me. If she wants to be either recaptured or killed, it's her fault. Not mine, it's never mine.

The next morning though was a surprise. "What are you still doing here?" I asked irritably as I noticed her still in the holding place, but this time looking at the walls. I look at them and- oh my god. She clawed it up like it was a piece of meat! "I want more humans besides Mother to meet us, so I worked on this while you were sleeping." And she says that like it's nothing at all! "Do you have any idea-" "Were those claw marks always there?" _Oh no._ "Time to meet new people." Storming thought as she made herself invisible and went to sneak up on them.

I turned myself invisible and stayed far from them, but not to far so I can see what Storming's plan is. "What happened to the sibling?" One of them asked as they looked around. I'm right here. "She ate it." Seriously, I'm right her! "The walls are forty feet high, do you really think she climbed out?" Why does everyone assume that I'm dead?! Seriously! "That depends," "On what?" "On what kind of dinosaur they cooked up in the lab." An Indominus one, human. "Hello!" Storming called out as she reappeared but instead of the humans replying to her, they ran.

"Hey! Get back here!" She shouted a she chased them and picked up the one with a white plastic thing covering the top of his head... before eating him. Gross. The one with the blue plastic started opening the door as the other one... who has Mom's scent... Oh no! Great-uncle Owen! The door started closing as I ran to tell Storming, to tell her that our great-uncle is here!

She probably had that idea as she chased him... and nearly broke the door because she went through it while it was still closing! I... I... I feel sick...


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Zach and Gray

"How big is the island?" A boy about ten years in age with sandy blond hair and gray eyes wearing a plaid shirt underneath a short-sleeved pale gray hoodie, dark blue shorts that reach his knees, dark shoes with white bottoms, and a red fanny pack with a purple strap was wrapped around his waist. "Big." Another boy, this one about sixteen years old, with black hair and brown eyes wearing a red shirt underneath a gray hoodie, dark gray-black jeans, and blue-and-white shoes replied in a monotone.

"Yeah, but how many pounds?" The blond asked before seeing a redheaded woman in what looks like a lab coat. "Aunt Claire!" He ran to the redhead and hugged her until she gently pushed him away. "Hey Zach," Claire said as she looked at the teenager who was standing a couple feet away. "Last time I saw you, you were-" She gestured to her waist. "That was like what, three or four years ago?"

"Seven." Zach said before noticing the dark haired woman standing next to her. "Zara is going to take great care of you guys until I'm done working." Claire said as she must of noticed Zach's confusion. "You're not staying with us?" The blond asked sadly. "Sorry, I have too much work to do," She said as an attempt to console him. "So here are some VIP passes for you two, and I'm sure you'll take very good care of them." She said the last part to Zara before she left them in the courtyard.

* * *

 _Hours Later..._

"Dude... off road." Zach said as he, Gray, and Diana rode in the Gyrosphere and went through a **broken** gate. "They told us to go back..." Gray tried to counter but couldn't find the courage to. They met Diana on their way from the Mosasaurus tank, and Gray took a liking to her as she answered every question he asked, except for one question about her family.

"No, no. Bad idea! Bad idea!" Gray kept trying to argue as they went deeper into the forest. "Great idea." Zach just replied with a hint of energetic in his voice. "NO! We'll get arrested, they'll shave our heads, and we'll have to make root beer in the toilet!" That caught Diana's attention as well as Zach's. "What prison movie have you been watching?" She asked curiously as they arrived in a clearing with four armor-shelled dinosaurs eating the plants nearby. "See, I told you," Zach said as he pointed at the dinosaurs. "You're welcome, up close and personal with four... dinosauruses."

"Ankylosaurus." Diana answered for him. "We shouldn't be here, and there's five dinosaurs." Gray pitched in, which made both teenagers count the dinosaurs to see if they messed up. "Aren't you suppose to be a genius or something?" Zach asked him curiously. "Look... one, two, three, four." "Five." Gray breathed out as he pointed straight in front of them. Zach and Diana looked at where he was pointing... to see the reflection of a dinosaur behind them as the other dinosaurs looked at it simultaneously.

They looked behind them, and out of the three: Diana recognized who it was. _"Hello!"_ Storming Gale roared out, and scared the near crap out of Zach and Gray as scream and reach for the joystick. But they get knocked to the side by Storming Gale as she runs towards the Anklyosauruses to create some friends. "Pull it together!" Zach yells at Gray, who is nearly crying, until he gets smacked upside the head by Diana as the Gyrosphere stopped in between Storming Gale and the Anklyosauruses. "That stung!"

"Be nicer to your brother, you bastard or else I'll hit you somewhere you don't want me to hit." Diana retorted, which made Zach blanch instantly before an Anklyosaurus' tail slams the Gyrosphere into rolling again until it slams into a tree and they end upside down. _"You want a go?"_ Storming Gale asks as the Ankylosaurus tried to hit her. She tried to destroy the shell, but it's too hard for her teeth so she accidentally scratches its' leg as she tried to grab it and instead uses her head to flip it over before grabbing its' head with her teeth... and twisted it.

"We're save in here right?" Gray asked as he looked at the older ones in the Gyrosphere with him. "Yeah, totally safe." Diana reassured him, until they heard something grinding and looked up to see Zach's phone on the ceiling with Claire's picture showing up. "Zach." Gray whispers as Zach reaches for it but misses by centimeters. "I've almost got it." He said with his face slowly turning red. "Zach!" Diana says as she slapped his arm. "Yeah?" He asks as she still tries to get his phone. "Look." Both Gray and Diana said, and that is enough to make him see what they're looking at.

Storming Gale stares at them in worry before blinking and seemed to made up her mind as she slowly rolls the Gyrosphere to right them before smashing a claw into it. _"That won't do, let's see about this."_ She says to herself as she opens her jaw and bites the Gyrosphere until her teeth went through the glass in order to pick it up and slam it back onto the forest ground repeatedly, even after the glass behind them broke.

Diana noticed instantly and unbuckled her belt before grabbing onto Zach and Gray's as Storming Gale lifts the Gyrosphere again and unbuckled them too, causing all three of them to fall onto the ground just as the Gyrosphere slams around them. "Run!" She shouts and the two follow her as Storming Gale drops the Gyrosphere before chasing after them.

* * *

"Quick! Go!" Zach shouts as he notices Gray and Diana stopped at the edge of the forest to wait for him. They continue running and only stopped once to see Storming Gale burst through the trees. _"Wait!"_ "Oh crap!" Gray shouts, and this time Zach doesn't yell at him. They stop at a cliff before turning around to see her getting closer. "We're gonna have to jump!" Zach says as he turns to Gray. "I can't!" Gray tries to reason with him. "On three," Diana interjects as Storming Gale gets closer with every second. "One, two, three!"

And they all jump, narrowly escaping Storming Gale's jaws before plunging into the river.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Jurassic Park

"Is everyone okay?" Diana asked as she, Gray, and Zach came out of the water on the other side of the river and stopped to either get the water out of their lungs or to take a breather. "Give me a few minutes..." Gray said as he raised his hand slightly before grasping his stomach as he vomited up the last of the water he accidentally inhaled. "That was strange," Zach said as he laid on the ground and caught his breath before sitting up slightly. "Why was there a white Tyrannosaurus Rex chasing after us?" "That wasn't a Tyrannosaur." Gray stated as he sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"That was..." Diana started but stopped and stood up to face the cliff where they jumped from. "Was what?" Zach asked curiously as he and Gray stared at her. "My Indominus Rex, Storming Gale. When she and her brother hatched, I was the first thing they saw so they imprinted on me and from then on called me their mother which is because ever since I was born, I have the ability to understand animals except for raptors who I communicate with through the raptor whistle-" She touched the whistle around her neck. "-whenever I was done training their raptor cousins, I went to visit them as long as I could but I guess Storming Gale wanted to make a friend and everyone gives her a negative reaction, which causes her to act out like with the Ankylosaurus."

"So all she wanted was a friend besides her brother?" Gray asked curiously as she looked to the ground with a forlorn look on her face. "She's either trying to find me or her cousins... Oh god! We have to get back to Main Street so I can find her and calm her down! She's probably panicking right now since she saw me jump!" Zach stared at her before registering what she just said.

"Can we get moving now?" Gray asked curiously as he stared at the two older kids, wondering if they were going to do something. "Yeah, we have to keep moving," Diana said as she turned away from the river and started in the opposite direction. "She's determined to find her Rex." Was all Zach could say before he and Gray ran up to Diana before slowing down and matched her pace.

* * *

With the destroyed Gyrosphere, Claire and Owen arrived at the site with the rotting Ankylosaurus corpse nearby but they had their attention on the Gyrosphere. Owen looked around it and pulled out a tooth that was imbedded in the glass as Claire saw something on the ground that made her gasp. "No. No. No." She gasped out as she picked up a dirty device off of the ground.

Zach's cell phone.

"Claire," Owen called out before pointing at tracks moving away from the ruined Gyrosphere. "They made it out." "Where are they now?" She asks before they follow the three sets of footprints until they reached the waterfall cliff. "Where are they?" She asks in fear, but his silence confirms her fear. "Zach! Gray!" She shouts before he quickly pulls her hands away from her mouth.

"I am not one of your damned animals!" She shouted as she pulled her hands away from his. "But there is one loose," He sternly reminded her. "And neither of us would last if you kept yelling," Then he looked at the tracks more carefully. "One of them is a size eight Adidas 'Ultra Boost' running shoe, Diana was with them."

"Diana?" She asked curiously as he took a few steps away from the cliff. "My niece," He said before remembering something and turned to face her. "You wouldn't last two minutes in there." That was the only thing he remembered?!

She glared at him before taking her belt off, ripping her shirt open, thank goodness she was wearing an undershirt, ties the ends around her waist, and rolls up her sleeves before placing her hands on her hips. He just raised an eyebrow at her attire, which she then groaned at his expression. "It means I'm ready to go." She explained, which he finally took another look at her attire again. "Well, let's just get one thing straight: I'm in charge out here. You do everything I say as I say it."

"Excuse me?!" She shouted before reluctantly following him. "Relax. It's like taking a walk in the woods... 65 million years ago." The last part was said quietly as they continued retracing their steps, even as they walked past a large footprint.

* * *

"Does anyone know where we are?" Gray asked either teens as they continued walking until a gruesome sight caught his attention. He picked up a Jurassic Park helmet, but the top was cracked and caked in blood. He yelled out and the teens came back to see what he was looking at before noticing the stripped jeep and the dried blood covering it. "I remember now," Diana said as she took a step forward towards the leftovers of a jeep. "This island was also home to the original Jurassic Park that John Hammond started."

"How do you know that?" Zach asked as he held Gray close to him. "His grandchildren are two of the survivors that made it through the park alive while every raptor or Rexy were hunting them," She said as she turned to them with a smile. "Besides, his grandson Tim is the dinosaur expert and helped funded Jurassic World in place of Jurassic Park."

A few seconds later, they arrived at a huge pair of doors and it took all three of them to push it open and saw what used to be a museum and skeletons of medium-sized bipedal dinosaurs on the ground and a torn streamer that said _...that ever roamed the..._ "It's the old entertainment center of Jurassic Park!" She shouted as she looked around and picked up a corner of the streamer. "Either of you have any matches? And pick up that raptor rib." Gray opened his pack to pull out a, surprisingly dry, pack of matches as Zach picked up a rib closest to him and handed it to her.

She put an end of the match in her mouth and tore a strip of the streamer before tying it to the wide end of the rib and then used the match to light it. They walked around it a bit until they found a garage with two Jurassic Park jeeps just waiting to be driven. "Remember when we fixed up Grandpa's old Malibu right?" Zach asked Gray before both of them smiled and Zach pushed his sleeves up. "I know a thing or two about repairing vehicles," Diana said as she set the rib down and pulled a pair of gray gloves from the back pocket of her knee-length blue jeans. "I help the mechanics fix the jeeps they use to deliver cargo or dinosaurs."

Even with making modifications to the jeep, it still wouldn't work!

"Maybe the engine is shot..." She said before she yanked up the hood of the jeep and immediately saw the problem. "The alternator's shot," She said before looking around and noticed something out of place. "Is that new?" She asked as she pointed at the alternator sitting on a counter. Gray walked over to it and picked it up while looking it over. "This is new, was someone here earlier?"

As he walked over to them, she pulled the shot alternator and handed it to Zach before pulling the new alternator out of Gray's hands and gently slid it in place. "Let me rewire it." Zach offered as he put the alternator he was holding onto the counter and found a flashlight that barely worked but he used it to see the wires he hooked up to the engine just in time before the batteries died.

As they strapped in, Gray just had one question on his mind. "I thought you failed your diver's test?" "WHAT?!" She shouted as she stared at Zach in fear and concern. "Relax," Zach said as the jeep started and he drove out of the doors. "I only failed the driving part." "WHAT?!"

* * *

Just a few meters away, Owen and Claire hear an engine and a very high-pitched "WHAT?!" They ran in the direction and see the entertainment center and the opened garage. "They must've jumpstarted one of the jeeps," He said as he walked towards the remaining jeep and noticed the same three sets of footprints going around the garage. "Let's see if we can jumpstart one of these too."

THUD!

She shrieks slightly and runs behind him. Another thump has them crouching behind the Jeep as they hear Storming Gale get closer and closer till she's just outside. He peeks around the corner until a snow white dino foot lands just outside the garage door. He snaps back behind the car and he can hear Claire's shaky breath beside him. "Shh," he whispers to her to calm her down, doesn't work. Storming Gale growls throughout the garage. Claire feels the vibrations coming from Storming Gale and she shakes as tears start to fall from her eyes. They see the tip of Storming Gale's nose peeking around the car and hold perfectly still as she nudges against the car. Claire holds back a sob as the car drops back on the ground.

But nothing else happens. Storming Gale backs out of the garage and they think that's it. They stay quiet as they listen, but hear nothing.

Suddenly Storming Gale busts through the ceiling with a loud roar. _I know you're there, great-uncle Owen!_ They both get up quickly and start to run away. He runs past the car and gets by as it gets pushed against the wall. Him and Claire run through the hallway and into the lobby and Storming comes bursting through the wall behind them. They just nearly escape when Storming gets distracted with a helicopter flying above the glass ceiling.

They dart through the woods and Claire breaks out her phone when they can't hear Storming. "Lowery," she answers head of controls, "We found her," she says still running "South of the Gyro sphere valley. Between the old park and the aviary." "Wait are you following the dinosaur?" Lowery asks shocked from his spot in the control room. "Yes. Get ACU out here. Real guns this time," she orders. "ACu is airborne. They took the helicopter," he tells her sheepishly and she suddenly stops. "Who's flying it?" "Masrani is."

"Well who authorized that!" she exclaims. "He did. He can kind of do anything he wants."

"Ugh!" sh groans and hangs up the phone before chasing after Owen.

They run through the woods and come out where they can see the aviary. The helicopter is right over top of Storming. Everything happens so fast. They start firing but not one of the shots hits the dinosaur, it only seems to make her more angry. Then she suddenly burst through the side of the aviary cage and roars at the Pterodactyls and Dimorphodons that try to attack her. _GO AWAY!_ Pterodactyls and Dimorphodons are flying out and attacking. The helicopter crashes through the ceiling and that's it. Storming walks away from the explosion, Masrani is dead, and they have about a hundred predators flying straight towards the park.

* * *

"Woo!" Zach shouts as the jeep runs through an old gate that had probably seen better days. "We're safe." But that moment doesn't last for long. SQUAWK! "GO GO GO!" Gray shouts as he pounds on the dashboard, which makes Zach immediately start the jeep again. Diana risks a look behind and see the flying dinosaur. _Go away! Go away! Go away!_ She hears them chant and immediately knows what set them off.

They repeat whatever they just heard, and by the words they're chanting: Storming got into the Aviary.

"There's the gate!" She shouts as a gate with two guards on top notice the jeep and the flying dinosaurs. "Open the gate!" She and Gray shout repeatedly before the guards immediately opened the gate for them, but never got out of the flying dinosaurs' way. Zach immediately stops the jeep and all three of them jump out of it before running towards Main Street where the Pterodactyls and Dimorphodons were swooping down and either grabbing or attacking people.

"Where's Storming Gale?" Diana shouts and irritatedly listens to the dinosaurs repeat what she just said. "Diana!" Gray shouts as he runs into her and wraps his arms around her as he tries not to cry while Zach stands a couple feet away. "Don't worry," She says as she pries Gray's arms off of her before holding his hands in his. "We'll find my uncle and I'm guessing your aunt is with him okay?" "ZACH AND GRAY MITCHELL!" The British babysitter shouts as she stomps towards the three in fury. "Oh, she is _not_ happy." Diana mumbles as she pulls Gray closer to her.

 **Ladies and gentlemen, due to a containment anomaly all guests must find shelter immediately.**

Emergency sirens go off even as people scrabble to escape the dinosaurs and find shelter. Diana looks around in fear before seeing a familiar man shooting a gun through the commotion with a hardened look on his face. "Uncle Owen!" She shouts as she runs towards him with Gray and Zach following her before they see a Dimorphodon pin him to the ground.

"UNCLE OWEN!" She shouts louder before seeing tranquilizer darts appear in the dinosaur's hide and then see Claire holding the gun he had earlier. And as he stands up and stares at her, he pulls her by the waist for a kiss.

Which Diana's and the boys' eyes widened immediately.

As they break the kiss, he looks around and saw all three of them staring at him and Claire but he only focuses on his niece. "Thank god," He says as she runs towards him to hug him tightly. "I was so worried about you." "I'm so sorry," She mumbles in his shirt as tears fall from her eyes. "I should've told you about Storming Gale and Frosted Gale right from the start. I should've told you about my nights with my babies in their paddock." She keeps saying of how she's sorry and adds on reasons of her disappearance some days.

"Diana," He says as he gently pulls her away to speak to her clearly. "You're entitled as a teenager to have some freedom around the island," She just smiles slightly. "As long as your Indominus daughter isn't involved." "You know she and her brother calls you 'great-uncle Owen' right?" She says in response and nearly laughs at his shocked face.

"Zach! Gray!" Claire shouts as she runs towards her nephews to envelope them in a tight hug. "What happened to you two?" She asked franticly as she noticed a scar on Gray's chin and a bump of Zach's head. "Who's that?" Zach asked as he stared at Owen and Diana, but mostly at Owen. "We work together," Claire said vaguely before remembering something else. "And he's Diana's uncle."

"We have to go." Diana said before pulling both boys by their hands towards the jeep as Owen and Claire followed them. "Lowery, I'm heading back to you." Claire said as she was on the phone by the time they all got in the jeep. "What do you mean 'use the raptors'?!" "SON OF A BITCH!" Both Gradys shouted furiously, which made Gray cringe a little. "You two shouldn't say bitch." Gray muttered before getting a glare from Diana.

SKKRRREEEEKKKK!

Everyone looked behind them to see the giant gate open and people flew out of it while trying to escape the flying dinosaurs. "GO GO GO!" Gray yells for the second time, but this time it was Owen who was driving. "Just drive!" Zach shouted above the people screaming. "Step on it!" Diana shouted as she covered her ears with a pained look on her face. Her gift was also treated as a curse with the Pterodactyls and Dimorphodons repeating whatever they heard. "You okay?" Gray asked as the jeep went in the direction of the raptor paddock. "M-My gift..." She whispered to him, and he tried to distract her but to no avail.

"Can we stay with you?" He asks in fear and worry. "I am never leaving you two as long as I live!" Claire shouted at him and Zach, even though the latter didn't ask. "No, no, them." Both boys say as one points at Owen and the other points at a now calm Diana. "Yeah, definitely them." Gray mutters as they pull in front of the paddock and Owen jumps out with Diana right behind him.

"The mother hen finally arrived." Hoskins said before getting kick square in the face by Diana then punched in the jaw by Owen.

"Get the the hell out of here. And stay away from my animals," Owen growls. "Hoskins you wanted this to happen you son of a bitch." Claire spits at him. "Awww jeez," he brushes them off. "How many more people have to die before this mission starts to make sense to you?" he asks Owen sarcastically. "It's not a mission," Barry interrupts, "it's a field test." He's right there's a bigger chance that things could go wrong in this little experiment of his. And if or when it does, Hoskins will make sure he's not the one who goes down for it. Which isn't good news for Owen.

"This is an InGen situation now," he says completely ignoring their threats and insults. "Okay? There are going to be cruise ships here at the first light. Everybody is going to get off this island. You're going to watch a news story tomorrow about how you all saved lives. No, no, no, better yet. How your animals saved lives." Diana shakes her head in retaliation and from the corner of her eye can see then putting cameras on Charlie and Cobaltite.

"Hey!" she yells at them. "Leave them alone!" She gets past the guards but just before she could touch one of them, two more guards appear and picked her off the ground by her arms. "Let her go!" Owen demands as he chases after her and they immediately obey. Diana rips herself away from their grasp and walks over to Cobaltite as they finish strapping the camera to his head. "Back off," she yells at them and the slowly back away. She slowly approaches Cobaltite and the raptor jerks away from her as if he's scared. She can see it in the mates' eyes. The loss of trust, because she wasn't there to protect them or stop this cruel treatment. Tears of guilt and anger at the situation begin to pool in Diana's eyes.

She turns away from Cobaltite and goes to Delta and Diaspora, who are the more gentle raptor mates. She's sure they can smell Storming Gale on her and are checking her over to make sure she's okay. She reaches out a hand strokes the male reptile gently and looks over the expensive equipment. She looks for a way to get it off but only sees that it was wound around his head tightly. She sighs heavily in frustration. "What's they do to you?" she asks the dinosaur feeling great empathy.

"State of the art, high tech, camera equipment," Hoskins answers her as he walks over. She clenches her jaw shut and blinks away her fear at the sound of his voice. "I want to catch every moment of this on film. Pretty cool right?" He reaches his hand out to the equipment but Delta growls.

Diana roughly shoves his arm away from Delta and stands at full high between them. "Don't touch her," She growls. Hoskins laughs at her threatening stance. "She is no some weapon for you to mass produce in some war. This is part of my family and I care very much what happens to them and my Indomius daughter." Her words wiped the smile straight off his face as he realizes that it was her the Indominus Rexes imprinted on. "These are living, breathing, thinking, creatures. They will bite the hand that feeds them but in your case I hope they take the whole damn thing." She starts yelling at him.

She continues on her rant. She's pushing him too far and knows it. "Diana enough," Owen tries to get her to stop but she keeps going in a white hot rage.

"Hoskins you bastard." He's turned away from her in attempt to block her out. "Hey! I'm talking to you." She grabs his arm to turn him but he whips around and backhands her across the face sending her into the dirt. The raptors go crazy and Diana thinks Diaspora might actually escape from his cage. Barry kneels down to help her up. Owen immediately grabs Hoskins and pins him against the cages hard. A few solider draw their guns and aim them at Owen.

"Wrong move pal," he growls in Hoskins ear. "Hey! Owen. Lets take it down," Barry warns him and tries to pull him off. Owen loosens his grip and shoves Hoskins one more time into the wall. He walks over to Diana and takes her face in his hand checking her over. "Are you okay?" She feels like the side of her face barely felt the puch and she suddenly wants to know why it doesn't hurt as much as it's suppose to. "Im fine." She nods. Owen can tell she's wondering about something but he doesn't push.

"All of you can continue with your threats and insults, but it's not going to stop," Hoskins' now has a group of soldiers standing nearby, as if scared someone else is going to throw a punch tonight. "But this is happening with or without you," he tells Owen in his own threatening voice. Owen and him are standing eye to eye. Diana looks up at him expectantly. "If we do this…" Owen says hanging everyone in suspense "...we do this my way," he finishes. Diana looks to Hoskins and and a big sly grin start to spread across his face.

"Alright."

Owen gathered everyone in the tent to go over strategy. He put the map onto the table where everyone could see it. He points to where the Storming was last seen. "We know she's in sector 5. This is a game we like to call hide and seek, we've done it about a thousand times with these animals," he directs the group. "When they get on target, and they will get on target, wait to engage. Velociraptors are pack huntesr. They like to heard the animal into a kill zone. That's when we take our shot with tranquillizers. Get a clear shot, wait for my command, and give her everything you got. We've got one good target gentlemen." "Do not shoot my daughter with bullets!" Diana barks seriously then adds, "Please."

"Owen," Gray calls to her uncle. Zach quickly drops Gray's hand before anyone noticed. Owen leaves Blue and Black and walks over to the fence. "Are they safe?" Gray asks and they all three are leaning through the bars. Owen shakes his head. "No they're not," he says honestly. "What are their names?" Zach asks. "Well, you've already met Dia there." He points to Diana and the boys smile at her. "Then you've got Charlie and her mate Cobaltite," he points down the line to each dinosaur, "that's Echo and her mate Everfall, here's Delta and her mate Diaspora, and this one's Blue and her mate Black. They're the Betas," He introduces them all.

"Who's the alphas?" Gray asks.

"You're looking at them, kid," He says proudly as Diana walks to stand next to him. "Dia," he gets her attention, even though she's right next to him. "You ready to go?" She nods and he walks away.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Finding and Saving Storming Gale

After Diana let the raptors smell her, from her constant visits with her Indominus children Storming Gale's scent was prominent on her, all eight raptors barked and charged in the direction of the scent once the gates opened. Owen followed them on his motorcycle while Diana followed him on the motorbike he wanted to give her for her sixteenth birthday, and they went over bumps and roots while through tree branches as the Blue and Black barked commands to their respective pack. Diana moved forward until she came up beside Blue and Black, the two looked at her from the corners of their eyes and when she nodded slightly and they barked at the pack before surging forward.

"I wonder how they're doing?" She asked herself as she thought of Gray and Zach, who were waiting in a delivery truck with Claire. All of a sudden, a familiar scent entered her nostrils and she nearly slowed the bike because of _who_ it was. **"No way,"** She said to herself, but if anyone else heard it just sounded like grunting and growling. **"Storming is close, but how close is the question?"**

The raptors started barking wildly as the scent got closer and closer, they nearly got her.

They all arrived at a small clearing and waited as the raptors went into a certain pattern, a pattern both Diana and Owen knew immediately before the thundering footsteps were felt and heard. The scent overwhelmed Diana so much that she moved her bike forward until she was in front of the group as Storming Gale appeared from the trees. _Trying to kill me huh?_ Storming said to herself before looking at the raptors. _You have to help me free our family from their control._ "Something's wrong," Barry whispered to Owen, but Diana could hear him clearly. "They're communicating." _I can't take it if they steal my mother or your Alpha. **She's trying to protect us!**_ Diana thought immediately.

"I know why they wouldn't tell us what she's made of," Owen said as the raptors look at Storming Gale expectedly. "Storming Gale's part raptor." _ATTACK INGEN!_ Storming roared and the raptors immediately turned around and screeched at the soldiers. "Engage!" One soldier shouted, which immediately makes everyone start shooting at Storming Gale with what Diana knew wasn't tranquillizers.

They broke their promise.

The bullets bounce off of Storming's hide but one of the soldiers was stupid enough to pull out a rocket blaster, or is it a bazooka, and immediately launch a rocket straight at Storming, which made her fall to the ground as the raptors suddenly disappeared. **"Come on Storming, get up, please get up."** Diana said to herself before her pleas were answered as the Indominus slowly but unharmed pushes herself back onto her feet and stare at the group before disappearing in the trees. "Watch you six! Raptors got a new alpha." Owen warned as they all looked around, knowing that they are now raptor food.

Screeches were suddenly heard as the eight raptors attacked the group. Diana looked around franticly before leaving the bike and running in the direction Storming Gale went. But she doesn't make it to the trees as something hot and painful imbed itself in her left leg. She falls to the ground with a dinosaur-like roar before unhooking her raptor whistle and immediately calling for help.

And the two that came to help her, made her knew that family is stronger than leaders.

A dark-striped snout gently prodded her wound as a gray snout nudged her forehead, which made her stop blowing and opened her eyes to see her uncle's youngest raptor and her second-born raptor. "Charlie, Cobaltite," She whispered as she rehooked the whistle to the brown leather around her neck before stiffening up a bit as Charlie licked her wound in worry. "Go back to the paddock, both of you are in danger. Please go home." That got through their minds, or maybe it was Storming Gale's scent on her, and they chirped a bit before running in the direction of the paddock.

Once the pain was bearable, she used her fingernails to pull the bullet out and was grateful that it wasn't in deep. "Dia!" Owen said to himself as he walked to his fallen niece and gently picked her up. "Let's get you two the truck." As he ran towards the truck where the Mitchells and Claire were waiting, a sudden thought went through Diana's mind. "What about the raptors?" She asked as she was seated beside Gray and Zach before he left.

"Aren't they controlled by Storming Gale?" Gray asked curiously before pulling out a small tube of antibiotics and a bandage from his pack and tended to her bullet wound. "I was able to get Charlie and Cobaltite out of her control and made them go back to the paddocks," She said while wincing as the antibiotic stung, meaning that it was working. "I'm just not sure about the others."

All of a sudden, a soldier tried to climb into the truck before Delta and Diaspora appeared and yanked him backwards, which made Claire immediately start the truck and nearly made the kids fall out because of how fast she immediately went. The doors swung open and close, but the four figures behind them were still noticeable.

"Delta, Diaspora, Echo, and Everfall." Diana listed off as they watched the raptors get closer and closer. "Stop!" She shouted but the four ignored her and started to attack the truck as Zach looked around and saw two stunners before picking one up and handing the other to Gray. Diana just stared in shock as the boys stunned Diaspora, Delta, and Everfall before hearing Claire scream out in fright as Echo went through the driver's side window before she fell out from not having any purchase on the smooth door.

* * *

"In here!" Diana shouted as she pulled open a hidden door that connected to the lab where the dinosaurs were created. Owen, Claire, and the brothers went through before she quickly pulled it shut and panted as she heard the raptors' frustrated grunts and clawing to try and get the door open. "This way, I've gone through this before to get to my children undetected when they were a few weeks old." She opened another door, but stopped once she saw the state of it.

"They've evacuated the lab..." Claire breathed out as they looked through the empty lab and noticed a door open slightly. They went through the door to see the remaining InGen soldiers packing dino embryos and Hoskins trying to talk Barry into leaving with them. **"Get the hell away from those eggs!"** Diana growled, which made Hoskins jump and turned around to see the five of them walking towards him. "Where's Dr. Wu?" Claire asked curiously.

"Henry works for us now." Hoskins answer as Gray noticed a screen still on with different physical makeups. "That's not a dinosaur." He immediately said. "You calling my children fake?" Diana muttered and Gray quickly shook his head to her answer. "Imagine the hybrid a fraction of it's original size, able to hide from military equipment, a living weapon that became nature's gift- SHIT!" He cut himself off as Delta and Diaspora bursted through the glass wall and stood between the others and Hoskins as he fell to the ground in shock.

"Easy, easy," He said as both raptors stared at him with indescribable looks in their eyes. "Easy boys." That comment made Diana grunt a bit and at that moment when he reached his arm out like she and Owen do during training, Delta bit off his hand before Diaspora took his forearm off. Then the mates started feasting.

"Run!" Diana shouted and they all ran out of the room. "This way!" She shouted before the same raptors bursted through another glass wall. "Nevermind! Other way!" They ran the way they came from and through the entertainment center with Delta and Diaspora on their heels before Gray pressed a button and a hologram of a Dilophosaurus which made the raptors immediately stop and challenge it.

They made down the steps but then Blue, Black, Echo, Everfall, Delta, and Diaspora cornered them. "Easy," Owen murmured as he slowly reached out his hand and unhooked Blue's camera. "Easy girl." Both striped raptors looked at them, and Diana and Owen could see the change in their eyes. Thundering footsteps were suddenly heard and coming out from behind a building was Storming Gale.

 _Don't attack them! They're not InGen._ Storming grumbled which made the Betas look at their respective Alpha before turning around and shrieked at her. _No! Leave me alone!_ She shouted as the raptors started attacking her and the others ran to a shack to hide in as she flung the raptors off of her, but they kept coming back to wound her.

"I have to save her." Diana said to herself before noticing an abandoned jeep. She looked around and saw that the others were paying attention to the raptors so she jumped out of the shack and ran to the jeep. "Diana!" Owen shouted in worry and fear. She finally reached the jeep and did something she knew that she would regret it it failed.

She honked the horn several times.

Every dinosaur stopped and looked in her direction before Storming started walking towards her as she jumped out of the jeep and stood a few feet in front of it. The clouds suddenly cleared themselves from the sky to allow the moon to shine it's light on her. _Mommy!_ Storming roared as she stopped a few yards in front of her human mother.

And what she heard from her, made her remember all the times she visited her and Frosted Gale.

 _ **Silver light, she turned her gaze up to the starlit sky**_

 _ **And on this night began to wonder why**_

 _ **She knew that soon the day would come**_

 _ **Born to be**_

 _ **An heir of beauty and serenity**_

 _ **To her surprise she was the one**_

 _I was the one to destroy the park._ Storming thought as she looked at the destruction.

 ** _Destiny was close behind her_**

 ** _Phantom of borrowed life_**

 ** _And her brother was a reminder_**

 ** _Mirror of given light_**

 _Frosted Gale!_ Storming though immediately.

 ** _Then one day_**

 ** _The sign she waited for in skies of gray_**

 ** _Traversed the world and came her way_**

 ** _She found the love she hoped she would_**

 ** _But she knew_**

 ** _That she had promises to stay true to_**

 ** _The Indominus daughter of Diana_**

 ** _And all at once she understood_**

 ** _Destiny was close behind her_**

 ** _Phantom of borrowed life_**

 ** _And her brother was a reminder_**

 ** _Mirror of given light_**

 ** _From the sky_**

 ** _She watched the life she known she would leave behind_**

 ** _Said goodbye and gave her people life through her sacrifice_**

 _I sacrificed innocents to stop InGen._ Storming thought as her mother gently laid on her snout. Diana quietly said comforting things to her until they heard another pair of thundering footsteps. "Uh oh." She said as she went back to the shack where the others were waiting. "What's that?" Gray asked curiously. "My Indominus son," She replied as another Indominus, this one duller than Storming, suddenly appeared. "Frosted Gale."

 _Do you know how much disaster you've created?!_ Frosted roared at Storming, and she shrank back slightly. _I just wanted- You couldn't have waited until Mom returned to the holding place, but no! IT WAS NEVER MY BUSINESS WHEN IT EVER CAME TO YOU!_ Frosted interrupted Storming before head butting her in the chest. He then turned around to leave, but instead sighed to himself.

 _You know, I'm glad I was lucky that Mom saved me from you killing me,_ He said to himself, and she sighed in relief before noticing his dangerous look. _You're lucky too that I didn't have a mind to kill you either._ Diana gasped loudly but not loud enough for either Indominus to hear her. Frosted glared at Storming before suddenly striking her across the face.

 _That was for the innocents,_ He said before hitting her with his tail which made her fall to the ground. _That was for brainwashing our cousins,_ He then put one foot on her and roared in her face. _And that was for me._ He got off her and went in the direction of their paddock as she got herself up and stared at him in surprise.

"He's never treated her like that before," Diana said as they came out of the shack and the raptors went around Storming as if to protect her. "It must be the stress of not telling me what she was really doing." They stared at Frosted Gale in shock until Storming Gale lowered her head for Disna to climb on, like Frosted used to do, and then walked after her brother with one thought plaguing her mind.

 **Am I a bad sister?**


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five: Serum Revealed

It's been a year since Storming Gale's escape and journey around the island, Diana is sixteen now and many strange things have been happening to her. She can see a yard farther than normal, her hearing has extended so she can hear things half a mile away, and already her nose has heightened during the search for her daughter. Owen has been noticing that during her medicals the strange enhancements appeared somewhere halfway into the year.

Frosted Gale reassured Storming that she wasn't a bad sister, but that she was too impatient to wait until their mother got back to their paddock to ask about visiting their raptor cousins. Both raptor paddocks were finally fused together to make one huge paddock and there was a surprise at the tree line for Owen, Barry, and Diana.

"I can't believe it!" Diana whispered as the three of them looked in a dip in the ground where twelve eggs were laying slightly in the shade. Our raptors are parents!" Blue stared at them before slowly reaching down and slightly moved the three that were at the back, signifying that those were hers and Blacks'. "I wonder when they'll hatch!" Diana clapped as she hopped from one foot to the other, but Blue just looked at the eggs before walking towards the other raptors.

"I think they won't hatch," Barry said as he noticed the slumped forms of the raptors as they cuddled their mates. "We found them too late." Diana gasped as Owen and Barry walked towards the raptors to comfort them, but she never took her eyes off of the eggs. She kneeled down and slowly reached out before brushing her fingers against the smooth shells of the eggs.

She pulled her hand back and closed her eyes before hearing a crack and noticed one of the eggs, Blue's and Black's, had a hairline crack before it expanded and the other two slowly followed behind. "BLUE! BLACK!" She screamed as she suddenly fell backwards and everyone came to her side just in time to see a green raptor burst out of the egg shell along with a blue striped raptor and a black striped raptor bursted out of the other two eggs.

Blue and Black called out to their hatchlings, who immediately went to their side as three more eggs hatched. One was a gray raptor with dark stripes, the second was a brown raptor, and the last was a gray-brown raptor. Charlie's and Cobaltite's hatchlings. "I thought they were stillborn." Barry said as three more raptors, one brown with dark specks, one dark gray, and the last one was dark brown-gray, hatched and immediately went to Echo and Everfall.

The last trio of eggs hatched, one raptor was golden, the second was green with dark markings, and the third was golden-green. "Their babies are here!" Diana shouted and immediately was swamped by baby raptors that tried to push her around as if she was a stubborn animal. "I'm a grandfather..." Owen mumbled as he watched his niece and the baby raptors.

* * *

"I don't get it," Lowery said as Owen, Barry, Diana, and Claire watched the footage of the discovery of the eggs and of them hatching after Diana touched them. "Just after one touch, the eggs hatched." "I think I know why," Barry said as he opened a drawer and pulled out Diana's medical file. "I took a blood test from her a week ago and it already confused me."

Everyone looked at him curiously until he pulled out a sheet of paper and read what was on it. "From what I've discovered, there's something mixed in with her blood that gave her the understanding of dinosaurs, extended hearing, sight, and smell, very little bruising and pain when Hoskins punched her, and her sudden growling and grunting."

"That's good to know," Owen said as he hung his head in irritation. "But does it have to do with what's mixed in her blood?!" "I wonder if it has to do with the syringe..." Lowery muttered out loud as he pulled a small syringe that was filled with a light blue liquid from a secret drawer, surprising everyone. "WHEN DID THAT GET THERE?!" " It's been in there for sixteen years, I accidentally discovered it and pull it out to clean it once in a while before I discovered the disc."

He pulled out a dvd disc from the secret drawer and inserted it in the main control.

A room that resembled the lab appeared and they heard heels clacking on the floor before a woman in her early twenties with shoulder-length brown hair and gray eyes appeared alongside a man around her age with dark blond hair and green eyes. _"Hello Diana,"_ The woman said, but both Diana and Owen were already shocked by the time she appeared on the screen. _"If you are watching this, then something might have happened to us." "Owen, if you are watching this with her,"_ The man started. _"Then please keep her safe from BioSyn. Diana, there's a reason of how you can understand the dinosaurs at Jurassic World: I've created a serum called Project Beta. It mixes in with your blood and enhances your sight, hearing, and smell as well as slightly hardens your skin like a dinosaur's hide."_

"Then why is this here?" Lowery asked himself as he still held the syringe. _"There are two phases to the serum,"_ Diana's father replied even though he couldn't hear Lowery. _"Before you were born, I injected the first phase into you and left the second phase at the control room where only Owen can find it because once you turn sixteen the second phase has to be injected in order for you to not go crazy by the unbalance in your bloodstream. Do you wonder why you are named 'Diana'? You were named after a Deinonychus."_

Then the video went blank.

"That was my sister..." Owen mumbled before looking at the syringe. "She needs that to save her." She immediately rolled up one of her sleeves of her long-sleeved black shirt and Lowery slowly walked over to her while the hand that was holding the syringe shook a bit. "Let me do it," Barry said as he held out his hand, which Lowery put the syringe on his palm gently. "I've done her medicals, so I can be able to do this without stabbing someone else."

Lowery immediately flushed red as Barry gently injected the serum in her bloodstream and she rolled her sleeve back down. "I bet it takes a while for it to work- Diana!" Owen shouted as Diana suddenly closed her eyes and fell backwards until Barry caught her. "I think Phase Two is quicker than Phase One." He said before he carried her out of the control room. "Is there anything else on that disc that says about what's in it?" Claire demanded as she ad her nephews rewatched the disc while Owen and Barry went to the bungalow and laid Diana on the spare bed in Owen's trailer.

"She's going to be okay right?" Owen asked as they left the trailer. "Just give her a few hours, she'll be alright." Barry answered as they walked back to the raptor paddock. What they didn't know was that a certain rival was coming onshore just as something was happening to Diana.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six: Half-Indominus Diana

A week after the second phase of the serum was injected, Diana barely moved from the bed except to breathe with her rib cage going up and down. Black and the other male raptors were worried about their Alpha as Storming Gale and Frosted Gale heard about what happened and prayed for their mother's recovery. But what they didn't know was that she was already gone.

"Barry! Where the hell is Diana?!" Owen shouted as he approached the raptors' vet. "Isn't she in bed?" Barry asked as he filled a syringe for Dark's shot. "I checked there and around the bungalow, she's gone!" Owen shouted before Barry put the syringe down and used his walkie-talkie to tell Lowery of an emergency.

As they were worrying, a boat arrived at the port and coming off of it was Zach and Gray Mitchell. Their parents decided to not divorce after hearing what their sons went through, besides they knew Eric Kirby and heard from him about how his parents wanted to divorce but after going through a dinosaur-infested island trying to find him they decided to stay together.

"Look how much it changed!" Gray shouted as he took in the updated version of Main Street and Zach just looked around before seeing a certain redheaded woman. "Aunt Claire?" He asked out loud as Gray saw her too and she walked towards them briskly. "I need your help," She said before either of the boys could speak. "Diana's gone missing and I need you two to head in the direction of when Storming Gale chased you, okay?"

"Why is she missing?" Gray asked, and Claire explained about the hidden syringe, the DVD, and of how she fainted a few seconds after the second phase was injected in her. "So that's why she didn't react when Storming Gale first approached us when we were in the Gyrosphere!" Zach said to Gray as Claire walked away while speaking on her walkie-talkie. "But where could she be?" "The old entertainment center!" Gray shouted before both of them ran to a jeep that had a sign _Reserved for Zach and Gray Mitchell_.

As Zach drove in the direction of the old entertainment center, which he was sure Diana made sure it was cleaned up and fixed, there was something nagging in the back of his mind. As if that once they found her, there would be something different about her.

* * *

 ** _I know they're close,_** A figure thought as they trudged through the forest behind the old entertainment center. **_There they are!_** The figure looked through the tree line to see a hidden beach that was swarmed by fifteen soldiers and gray submarine with a huge black dot on both sides with a slightly smaller dot that was striped blue-and-white with the words 'BioSyn' in black.

"Dr. Dodgson," One of the soldiers said to a man with dirty blond hair that was cut close to his head and brown eyes that were covered with sunglasses was stepping out of the submarine and approached the soldier. "We're ready to begin." Dodgson nodded and one of the soldiers walked to the tree line... before something suddenly slashed his throat and he pitched forward as he died.

"Watch your fourteen!" Dodgson shouted as he went back in the submarine, but he also thought he saw something outlined in the trees and just shook it off as his imagination. **_Time to play._** The figure thought as it sharpened its' claws and teeth before attacking the remaining soldiers.

* * *

"Well here we are," Zach said as he parked the jeep in the center of the entertainment center and noticed that the floor was replaced with dirt and plants instead of metal or hardwood. "This looks great." The center looked like it was twenty-two years ago before the raptors and T-Rex destroyed most of it. "Zach look!" Gray shouted as he was crouched to see something in the ground. "A size eight Addidas 'Ultra Boost' running shoe, that's Diana's!"

"So she just walked all the way here?" Zach asked before following Gray who was following the tracks. Branches reached down to touch them, but Zach kept pushing them away to not loose sight of Gray as the eleven year old mumbled to himself and kept walking until they both noticed two things: the trees were starting to thin out and they could smell blood.

They ran towards the source and found the hidden beach but it was littered with bodies of dead soldiers that were either multilated or had a single killing blow struck to them. They tried not to gag at the smell and then noticed the person staring at the sunset.

And when the person turned around, Zach immediately pulled out his cell phone to call Claire.

* * *

"Zach, Zach, calm down," Claire said as she held the phone an inch from her ear as Zach kept shouting into it. "A girl? Pale hair? Sharp fingernails and teeth? Blood on her and dead soldiers?" She sighed before hanging up on him and turned on the tracking device inside his phone. "Owen, I think they found Diana but I'm not sure until we see the person they found ourselves."

Owen just nodded, already scared thinking that something happened to Diana, and they left the control room to go to the garage before getting into a jeep and followed the directions Claire told him to go as she read it off her phone. By the time they went past the old entertainment center, Gray's and Zach's screams could be heard. "Zach! Gray!" Claire shouted as she jumped out of the jeep, forcing Owen to suddenly stop it before getting out and followed her until they got to the beach, saw the boys, and...

"Diana?!" Owen shouted as the moving outline revealed itself to be Diana, but many differences were apparent. Her shoulder-length brown hair was elbow-length pale brown-gray, her bright green eyes were a dark yellow-green, her fingernails and teeth were a bit longer and sharper, and there was a strange bump coming from her elbows in the form of one of the bumps the Indominus twins have covering their bodies. Her black shirt's sleeves were shredded, including half of her pant legs, and her shoes looked like they were constricting her feet as she fidgeted on them slightly.

"What happened to her?!" Gray shouted as she finally tore her shoes off and breathed in relief at the released pressure. "I think the serum happened." Owen said before Diana plowed into him and held on tightly as she looked at the dead bodies. They noticed the hungry look in her eyes as she looked at the bodies and instead gently moved her from the beach back to the jeep where they drove to the old entertainment center for Zach and Gray to get in the one that was reserved for them before they all drove back to the control room.

* * *

"This is incredible!" Barry shouted as Diana stubbornly sat on one of the counters in the lab. "Her father must have known of the plan to create the Indominus twins and kept a sample in the syringe!" "The syringe that was injected in me?" Diana asked as she tried to get comfortable on the ice cold counter. "It turned me HALF-INDOMINUS REX!" The windows shook as she yelled but thankfully didn't break.

"My ears hurts..." Gray mumbled as he gingerly rubbed his ears since he was standing right next to her when she screamed. A growl reverted throughout the lab, and everyone looked at Diana as she covered her stomach and had a sheepish look on her face. "I wish I had eaten those soldiers..." She muttered before a scientist, that was brave enough to not leave last year, walked past with two plates of raw meat before she took one and started eating the meat from it.

"Doesn't it have to be cooked?" Zach asked in wonder as she ate the meat like it was nothing. "Cooked or uncooked," She just said as she shrugged and swallowed the piece in her mouth. "I'm half Indominus."


	8. Author Question

Question: Does anyone want me to make a sequel of this story? This time Diana will meet someone that will change her life forever as she raised two hybrids who refuse to leave her side.


End file.
